


Choices

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-01
Updated: 1998-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Krycek musings, prelude to a kiss
Collections: TER/MA





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

  
**Choices  
by The Spike**

  
Choices? sure   
so choose from this: 

on the one hand,   
Alex,   
on the one hand you got your holy trinity:   
survival,   
power,   
and revenge   
enough for any man 

but wait, there's more   
count it off on blood-stained fingers:   
you got your war in heaven   
your kill or be killed   
your resist and your serve this one last curve 

on the one hand, yeah, the same one hand   
you got your five fingers   
four and thumb   
clenched and unclenched around   
one pale scored palm 

the future of the human race 

one hand that wants to curl instead   
cup love   
around the tender jawbone   
of an ass   
(looking up at you now and this is as far as it goes, Mulder, far as it goes) 

one hand:   
that holds a gun   
cocked   
and   
uncocked   
dangling   
from one tired trigger finger   
pointing   
at a dead man's head 

one hand   
five fingers   
strong enough to hold on to the razor's edge   
when all else falls away   
well,   
that's the question   
isn't it? 

one hand   
open   
empty now   
blank slate unmarked by future plans 

one hand   
your choice   
on the one hand, all of this   
and on the other... 

on the other hand 

yeah   
right... 

  
6/98 

* * *

  
Spoilers: not likely but references to RaTB & Terma   
Summary: Krycek musings, prelude to a kiss   
Disclaimer: not mine, no copyright infringement intended, not written for finan-pffft financ-snerk hee hee—financ... bwahahaha—sorry. urm-hm— not written for financial gain.   
---


End file.
